1. Field of the Invention
This application pertains to an apparatus for washing (e.g., machine parts) parts. More particularly, this invention pertains to such an apparatus which uses an aqueous washing solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the machine tool industry, it is necessary to clean machined parts after they have been manufactured. Typically, during the machining process, cooling oils and other fluids are applied to the parts during the machining process. These oils and fluids must be cleaned from the parts before inventory and shipment. Also, parts cleaning is needed in other industries (e.g., the automobile service industry and maintenance industries).
In the past, cleaning solutions were primarily petroleum distillates. However, due to environmental concerns, the industry has moved to a preference for aqueous cleaning solutions. The use of aqueous solutions has provided a need to heat the solution to increase its cleaning capability as well as means to remove oils from the solution.
A typical parts washer may include a submersion tank which is placed within a larger tank of cleaning fluid. It is desirable to provide a mechanism to permit ready access to all internal elements for maintenance and cleaning.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an aqueous parts washer which efficiently removes oil contaminants and permits ready assembly and disassembly for purposes of maintenance and cleaning.